


Waiting Out the Horde

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Things get a little steamy with you and the Detective as you wait out a zombie horde.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Waiting Out the Horde

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for the Evil Within for what feels like an eternity. But fear not my children I have returned to bless (or curse) you with more of my questionable writing. This is basically plot less, just an excuse for me to write smut with Sebastian's fine ass. Any feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy

Your head was spinning and you could barely keep up as you were dragged off the streets and into an abandoned house. If it wasn't for Sebastian's quick thinking, you would have been in the jaws of the horde. Union had gone to hell in a hand basket and the streets were filled with the mindless undead. 

They shambled around, moaning and groaning and they dragging their feet as they walked aimlessly. You didn't let this fool you. When they wanted to pursue you, they could break out in a full sprint at the drop of a hat and chase you to hell and back. 

The house you had been dragged into was worn down and long since abandoned just like the rest, but at least this one didn't smell of rotten flesh. You turned off the flashlights as you hid yourself in the bedroom, your partner ushering you to be quiet. They were close and you could both hear them shuffling around outside, moans and groans gurgling up their throats. You briefly wondered if they could communicate amongst themselves.

Your heart was in your throat as you tried to keep your breathing under control. You hoped that no one had seen you disappear into the house. You were both running low on ammunition and there was no way the two of you could fight your way through more than a dozen of them. Their sheer numbers alone would overwhelm you. You practically jumped out of your skin when you heard the front door start to rattle in its frame. Oh shit, they were here.

Fighting wasn't an option at this point. If you let off any shots it would draw the whole neighbourhood to your position. You had to wait the horde out. But you would be screwed if they found you. You turned to Sebastian with a panicked look written on your face. He was able to read your mind like an open book. You needed a better hiding place. He suddenly grabbed your elbow, pulling you to your feet as he pushed you towards the closet.

"Get in" he said in a hushed whisper.

You didn't complain as you both crammed yourself inside the closet. You didn't care that you were both practically chest to chest with barely enough room for the both of you to move. Your thoughts were on self-preservation and personal space was the last thing on your mind. You were bathed in darkness as the door closed behind you. You both stayed completely still, trying to hear over the sound of your erratic heart beat drumming in your ears. It was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to explode out of your chest. Every creak and groan of the house made you flinch as you waited for the damn zombies just to move on. You wanted to go back to a safe house. You needed to recover from this nightmare. 

You shifted on your feet awkwardly, wriggling to try and find a comfortable position. Was it hot in here or was it just you? Having Sebastian practically caging you against the wall certainly wasn't helping to calm your rapid heartbeat. It accelerated it to the point where you felt like you were going to pass out. You wouldn't deny your feelings for the detective, but now certainly wasn't the time to be having those types of thoughts. It was hard to think let alone breathe with his warm body and his handsome face so close to you. 

His eyes flicked down to you and he must have picked up on your discomfort. He rested his hands gently on your hips, making your breath hitch in your throat. Your body was to the point of boiling and if it wasn't for the potential danger lurking outside you would have bolted ages ago. 

"Sebastian" you murmured.

You didn't even recognise your own voice. It sounded so needy and desperate as you pleaded for him. Pleaded for him to do what? You weren't sure. You didn't know if you wanted space or to close the gap. Sebastian hushed you, his thumb swiping over your bottom lip. 

You were trembling now as he brought his lips closer to yours, his warm breath fanning across your cheeks. You could smell the strong aroma of coffee with a hint of cigarette. The scent wasn’t unappealing but it was overwhelming as it clouded your judgement and engulfed you. Something in your mind snapped and said: 'fuck it' before you closed the gap between your lips. 

The kiss was breathtaking and you couldn't help the small whimper that came out as you kissed passionately. His rough beard scratched against your skin, tickling your face as your lips moved against each other in the heated moment. You tangled your fingers in his messy locks, earning you a soft groan as you pulled at the strands, desperate to deepen the embrace. He pushed his body flush against yours, pushing you further back into the wall.

His tongue pried open your plump lips and invaded your mouth, exploring to his heart’s content as he gripped your hips tightly. You moaned into his mouth, his tongue dancing with your own as he continued to ravish your mouth. 

You parted from the kiss, gasping for air as your chest felt like it was constricting. It was definitely hot in here now. Sebastian kissed you again, grinding his hips against yours that sent a pleasurable spark up your spine. You bit your tongue to suppress the moan that threatened to break free. There were still mindless zombies roaming around. You had to be quiet. His lips attacked your neck as he continued to slowly grind against you, making you hot and bothered in more ways than one. 

"Sebastian" you whispered. 

You were running out of breath at this point as you clutched onto his dark hair. He hummed against your skin, signalling you had his attention as he nipped at your throat. You tried to think past the thick haze surrounding your head but it was hard to think of anything but the man in front of you. Your hands slipped down to his chest as you clutched onto his shirt tightly. You weakly pushed him, trying to create room between you.

"Not here" you mumbled. "We should get to a safe house."

He groaned against your skin as his fingers started to unbutton your shirt. You trembled as his cold hand caressed your heated skin.

"I don't think I can wait that long" he replied huskily. 

You shivered from his tone of voice, the pleasure going straight to your core. You didn’t know if you could wait either. There had been some unresolved tension between you two for a while now and you had never gotten the chance to be alone with him for long periods of time. The fear of death lurking around the corner was able to force you two together and at this point you would take what you could get.

You felt Sebastian’s lips trail lower as his hand wound around your waist to unclip your bra. His fingers dug into the material as he pulled. But it didn't pop open. You had to stifle the laughter at the confusion etched on his face. 

"It unclips from the front" you giggled softly.

He huffed at you as his hand came back to your chest.

"That's certainly a new one" he mused.

"An old man like you didn't have them back in the day, detective?" you retorted.

You got a harsh slap to the thigh but it was so worth it. With a flick of his wrist he undid the clips, freeing your breasts from their confines. You shivered as you felt a slight chill in the air brush against your chest. You moaned softly as Sebastian pressed his face into your chest, kissing and licking up the valley of your breasts. Your knuckles were turning white from the death grip you had on his shirt as you tilted your head back, losing yourself in the rapture. It was obvious that neither of you wanted to stop at this point. You desperately needed the attention, to distract yourselves from the hell hole that had been forced upon you. Well, as long as you were quiet, there was no harm in a little fun.

You gasped sharply as Sebastian placed his mouth over a stiff bud, sucking on a pert nipple. You shuddered in his grasp, your core aching and throbbing uncontrollably. With a free hand Sebastian retrieved the knife from his belt, the sharp edge slicing through your belt as he unfastened it. You barely noticed as his mouth continued to distract you, littering your flushed skin with hot kisses and wet licks. The next thing to go was your pants as he pushed them down with a harsh tug. You stepped out of your pants as your underwear was eagerly cut to ribbons. You gave him a soft glare. Great, now you were in need of a new pair of underwear. 

He holstered his knife, his hands eagerly exploring the soft skin of your bare thighs. You moaned softly as he slung your leg high over his waist, pressing you harder into the wall. You grabbed his head and brought his mouth back to yours for a hungry kiss. He moaned against your lips, hastily unfastening his belt before unzipping his pants. He groaned when he pulled his throbbing cock free from the confines of his pants. 

You whimpered as you felt the tip tease your wet slit, your nails digging into his shoulders. His grinding was driving you wild and your self-control was slowly slipping out of your grasp. If he kept this up you were going to give away your position. You weren't sure if they were still out there. Did he have to drag this out longer than it needed to be?

“Time is scarce, as is my patience” you hissed lowly.

Your head fell to Sebastian's shoulder, a broken cry leaving your lips as he pushed his dick into your tight cavern. He wrapped your other leg around his waist, pushing you hard against the wall as he slowly rocked into you. You held onto him like a life line, panting harshly as he thrusted in and out of you. You did your best to rock against him, creating friction that made Sebastian shiver against you. 

His hands were gripping your legs tightly, keeping you steady as you bounced leisurely on his cock. You could feel your stomach start to form an intense knot, the coil winding tight as every movement sent your pleasure higher and higher. You did your best to keep your noises contained but it was hard when your body was so warm and wrapped up in intense rapture. You weren't sure you were going to last much longer. 

Sebastian could tell when he angled his hips and started to brush against your sweet spot, you were doomed. He kept pounding into your body, focusing on that one spot to make you come undone. Your toes curled as you arched your back a scream threatening to break past your lips. Sebastian hushed you with his lips, planting firm kisses on your mouth.

"Hush, baby girl" he mumbled against your lips.

You were glad for his heated kisses because in the next moment the coil in your stomach finally shattered and burst forth in white hot euphoria. He swallowed all your lewd moans and cries of his name, muffling your screams of pure bliss as you came undone around him. Sebastian groaned as he felt your walls flutter around his cock, your body trying to coax him to go after you. It was easy to give into that urge as he buried himself to the hilt, moaning against your neck as he spilled his seed inside of you.

For a long moment everything just seemed to slip away. You basked in the afterglow and nothing seemed to matter anymore. All that you cared about was that Sebastian was with you now. You wished that the moment could last forever, but eventually reality came crashing down upon you. He gently set your feet to the floor, but his hands didn't stray far from your sides. You panted harshly, trying to get air back into your lungs as they burned intensely. You groped in the dark for your discarded clothes and hastily put them back on. You straightened yourself out, smoothing down your clothes as your partner did the same.

Sebastian listened for a brief moment. You tried to listen as well but all you could hear was the sound of your heart pounding in your ears. Your gaze travelled to Sebastian but he wasn’t focused on you, still listening for any nearby enemies. You wanted to say something but your frazzled mind couldn’t force the words out. What the hell were you supposed to even say about this? You shook your head, trying to rid yourself of the swirling thoughts. You could deal with your feelings later. Right now, you more concerned about making out of this alive.

"I think they're gone" Sebastian murmured.

He went out before you, gun at the ready as his gaze swept the room. It seemed the horde had finally moved on. He put his weapon away, signalling for you to come out of your hiding spot. You sighed with relief as you exited the small confines of the closet. 

"Good. I could use a fucking shower."


End file.
